06105
}} is the 6107th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 14 December, 2011. Written by SAMANTHA DOLAND DE VAUX Directed by IAN WHITE Plot Part 1 In Café Main Street, John ignores a call from Moira. Charity sits down with him for a chat. John asks how Cain is and discovers that he might be getting better. John is pleased because he needs Cain to clear his name. At Brook Cottage, Sean wants to borrow a tenner. Ali doesn't have it. Ali leaves Ruby with Sean and Amelia. Sean steals something from Ruby's bag. John comes home and wonders where Moira is. John tells the family that Cain looks like he could be on the mend. Ruby searches her bag for her keys. While doing so she sees Sean getting into the car waving the cash he took at her. In the café, Ashley says he has found someone to conduct the service. Laurel doesn't seem enthusiastic. Declan wants Bob to take the Christmas music off but he won't. Debbie comes in and they ask about Cain. Ruby comes in in a bad mood. Belle is at Hotten General hospital with Sean. They break into the maternity ward. Aaron comes into the Woolpack having cut his course short. He wants to help Debbie with Cain being away. Charity is in the hospital looking at Cain who is still unconscious. Debbie arrives. They want him to pull through. Part 2 John tells Adam that he needs to go through business details with him just in case he is sent down. John spots Zak with a flat tyre and goes to help. John says that he hit Cain but didn't put him in hospital. Zak is prepared to believe him. He is sorry that Cain has torn their family apart. Belle is in the hospital room with the baby. They take a quick photo. The nurse catches them and they do a runner. Aaron has a go at John about Cain. Belle and Sean are at the hospital. Debbie and Charity spot them. Belle admits she has been to see the baby. Chas asks Aaron what was going between him and John. Aaron is furious with John for what has happened to Cain but Chas doesn't think John did it. John is smashing up the farm. The supermarket has been on. There has been a complaint about the quality. Hannah admits they had a problem with the wrapping machine. He is worried that if the supermarket find out about his arrest they will just pull the order. He wants to make sure everything is OK for the kids if he is sent down. Ruby takes the keys back from Sean and tells him he is lucky she didn't call the police. Sean says she wouldn't because family don't do that, but Ruby points out that he keep saying she isn't family. She has the hard word with him telling that if he stays out of trouble he will have an easier life. Ali comes in and Ruby informs her that Sean will take Amelia home and give her dinner. At Home Farm, John has a proposition for Declan. He wants to take Declan up on his offer to buy the farm. Laurel plans an early night but Ashley has to see some parishioners. John confides that the supermarket isn't happy. He also thinks the police are going to charge him and he want to make sure the kids are OK without him Declan says he should be happy seeing John on his knees but the answer is no. He won't buy the farm. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes